In the next year we anticipate that our major efforts will continue to be directed toward the characterization of the effects of ethanol on membranes of the hepatocyte. Studies will include further characterization of kinetics of electron transport, the mechanism of ethanol-induced inhibition of mitochondrial protein synthesis, the investigation of various types of systems for transport of amino acids across the investigation of various types of systems for transport of amino acids across the plasma membrane and the physical state of mitochondrial membranes, studied by fluorescence and electron spin probes. These projected experiments should further the goal of understanding the effects of ethanol at the subcellular level.